1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a computer system, and more particularly to a control method based on a rotation state of a computer system and a computer system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The vigorous development of computer industry brings about the continuous increasing of the popularization of computer system. Modern people are getting used to handling office works, study or enjoy entertainment by the computer. To enjoy the convenience of the computer system at any time, a notebook computer or a tablet PC having both the functionality and portability attracts the attention of the consumers. Especially, the tablet PC has a small volume and light weight and thus is highly popular.
Generally speaking, the size of the tablet PC may be designed to fit holding by one hand of a user, so the user can grab the stylus by the other hand or operate the tablet PC with fingers of the other hand with ease. In some using situations, the user may place the tablet PC on a desk or on a lap and even more an input device like a mouse or a keyboard may be additionally plugged to add the convenience of input.
For a computer system manufacturer, in the environment of peer competitors and keen competition on the market, when the computer system manufacturer develops new products, it is an important goal to improve the market share by increasing the functionality to create the competitive strength in consideration of the using requirements of the consumers.